


Behind the Mask

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Identity Porn, M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Mutual Pining, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Bucky didn’t know how he’d managed to fall so hard for a man whose face he’d never seen and whose voice he’d only heard through an electronic filter.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 154
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Behind the Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MassiveSpaceWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  2) LONG PROMPTS (1-3)  
> So, anything secret-identity ficlet!  
> Maybe they hold hands when Iron Man removes one of the gauntlets, and such! (stroking his thumb over the scarred skin on the hand)  
> Maybe they sit back to back, with Iron Man trusting Bucky not to peek, so Iron Man can open the faceplate and eat something.  
> Or maybe: Bucky rarely met Tony Stark for more than an arm repair or for a gala. Now, he sees Tony's hands closeup for the first time - and he KNOWS that hand...
> 
> 4) LIKES (OPTIONAL)  
> 616 setting, ... insecurities, pining, falling in love because of character and not looks, Misunderstandings, Identity Porn/Secret identities,  
> Feel free to also just combine the likes with some comic setting like 616, and just make that into something! I LOOOOVE comic ficlets!

Bucky didn’t know how he’d managed to fall so hard for a man whose face he’d never seen and whose voice he’d only heard through an electronic filter. But in the months since Steve had tracked him down and brought him back to the Avengers Mansion, Bucky had found himself drawn to the remarkable individual who wore the Iron Man armor. 

Steve teased him, blaming it on Bucky’s fascination with science fiction and robots when they were growing up. And maybe that was a part of it; the fact that the man could fly and fight in a suit of armor powered by a technology that hardly anyone understood. Or maybe it was the rumors about Iron Man that caught Bucky’s interest: that the man was part machine himself and the arc reactor not only powered the suit, but helped keep him alive, or that he wore the mask to hide a terribly scarred face. Bucky knew all about being part machine as well as living with his own scars.

But what it really boiled down to was acceptance. Unlike Steve, who sometimes expected Bucky to be the man he remembered from before the war, Iron Man took Bucky at face value; even teasing him at times, with nicknames like ‘Frosty’ and ‘Lefty’. In turn, Bucky referred to him as ‘the man in the can’ and ‘Tin Toy’. 

Iron Man also convinced the Avengers’ benefactor, Tony Stark, to develop a new arm for Bucky, once he realized the strain the current prosthetic put on Bucky’s spine and shoulder. The initial consultations with the reclusive billionaire genius — all conducted via videoconference — were productive. And while Stark was quite handsome, Bucky found him aloof and cold. 

Iron Man might come off that way on an initial meeting, but Bucky soon discovered just how much he cared about his teammates - making sure everyone had what they needed, both on and off the clock. But it was difficult - no, nearly impossible - to do the same for him, as Iron Man rarely spent any of his free time at the Mansion. 

Once Bucky had been cleared to join the Avengers on missions, he worked hard to justify his teammates’ trust, especially that of Iron Man. Steve made note of this and paired the two of them up as often as he could. Their latest mission involved what was basically a stakeout; after two hours of nothing happening, Bucky slipped out for a few minutes, returning with two coffees and a half-dozen donuts. “Figured we could both use some sugar and caffeine.” 

“I appreciate the thought, but...” Iron Man gestured at his mask. 

“So I won’t look.” Bucky set one coffee and the bag of donuts next to his companion, then sat behind him, back to back. “Pick out whatever looks good - there’s chocolate cake, raspberry jam and bear claws. Plenty of sugar packets in the bag, too, in case you like your joe on the sweet side.” 

“Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. Thanks.” Bucky heard a metallic ‘snick’ that he assumed was the suit’s faceplate retracting into the helmet. Despite his burning curiosity, Bucky stayed in place, sipping his coffee as he waited for Iron Man to choose his preferred pastry. He couldn’t help but smile at the ‘mmm’ sound he heard a minute later. “The bear claw is amazing. Excellent choice.” 

Iron Man’s voice was different without the filters, more expressive and deeper than Bucky had expected. It also sounded vaguely familiar; but he couldn’t quite place it. 

“Glad you like it. About time I get to pay you back a little, for all you’ve done.” 

“What I’ve done?” He sounded genuinely surprised. 

“Well, yeah. I mean, I suppose it’s Stark that’s bankrolling the Avengers, but he wouldn’t be doing it without your say-so, right?”

“I suppose you have a point,” Iron Man replied, a hint of amusement in his voice. “Here’s the rest of the donuts back.” 

There was a tap on his shoulder, and Bucky turned just enough to see his companion’s hand holding the bag. It looked strong and capable, with a fresh scrape across his knuckles and a distinctive scar on one finger. Bucky took the bag, letting their hands brush together accidentally on purpose. 

Bucky peeked inside to see that Iron Man had taken a raspberry jam donut as well as the bear claw; he noted that for next time. But before he could take more than a few bites of his own donut, their quarry was on the move and their break was over. 

Later that week, Bucky had a check-in with Stark. Unlike their previous meetings, this would be in-person, as it involved a demo of the mockup. If everything worked as advertised, Stark would turn things over to Doctor Helen Cho, as she was the world’s pre-eminent expert on cybernetics and would be planning the surgery needed to replace his existing arm. 

Bucky stepped into the elevator at Stark Industries headquarters, announcing to the speaker in the roof of the car, “I’ve got an appointment to meet Doctor Stark in his workshop.” 

“Indeed, Sergeant Barnes,” replied, JARVIS, the artificial intelligence entity that served as the primary security for the building. “I have reminded Sir and he is preparing for your visit.” 

“Thank you.” Some people might think his reply was pointless, but his mother had taught him to be polite. Besides, staying on the good side of the mind that controlled the elevator as well as the air circulation seemed the smart thing to do. 

The doors of the elevator opened directly into Stark’s workshop. Bucky looked around in wonder, noting one of Iron Man’s suits hanging from a hoist; either getting repaired or updated, he couldn’t quite tell. 

Stark was standing next to it, peering intently at a holoscreen, a glass in one hand as he manipulated the image with the other. He looked up at Bucky and took a deep breath — as if irritated at the interruption to his work — before finishing off his drink. 

Stark was dressed more casually than Bucky had seen him before, his expensive tailored suit jacket tossed over the back of a chair, and his dress shirt cuffs rolled up over his well-muscled forearms. “Barnes,” he nodded curtly. 

“Doctor Stark. Good to finally meet you in person.” 

Stark raised an eyebrow at Bucky, as if questioning his statement. “Uh, likewise.” He gestured to a stool in front of a nearby workbench as he stepped to the other side. “Let’s start by going through the final specs on the new prosthetic, shall we?”

“Yes, please.” Bucky took the seat he’d been offered, wishing (not for the first time) that he could figure out why Stark treated him so stand-offfishly. He supposed his sudden appearance — after having been thought dead for seventy years — probably threw the dynamics of the Avengers a little off-kilter, but he didn’t quite see how that impacted Stark. 

“JARVIS, bring up the files, please.” A set of holographic screens came to life above the workbench - two facing him and three facing Stark. They mostly obscured his companion, which was both a shame and probably just as well; after all, Bucky could barely keep up with the material they were covering as it was, being distracted by Stark’s good looks wouldn’t help. 

But he had a clear view of Stark’s hands as they flew over his custom keyboard; his knuckles were scraped and ... wait just a minute... there was a scar on the same finger as Iron Man’s. And yes, come to think of it, Stark’s voice sounded exactly like what Bucky remembered of the few words Iron Man had spoken with his faceplate up. 

“You’re him!” Bucky blurted out; and Stark paused in mid-gesture. 

“Who him?” he answered suspiciously, frowning at Bucky as he rubbed absently at his chest. 

“Iron Man. You have the same scar on your hand - I saw it the other day, when we were on our stakeout. He had a scrape across his knuckles, just like that one.” Bucky was surprised he hadn’t figured it out earlier; of course only a genius mind like Stark’s could pilot such a high-tech machine. It also explained why Iron Man didn’t hang around the Mansion; he was leading an incredibly busy double life. 

“Well, shit.” Stark’s shoulders sagged. “You and your damn eagle-eyes. I knew I should’ve just slid the bag back over to you.” 

Bucky felt his lips quirk up as he replied, “I’m glad you didn’t.” 

“Why? So you can expose me as a hypocrite?” Stark’s reply was unaccountably bitter. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Iron Man is a hero, an Avenger. I’m not. Tony Stark is a selfish hedonist, a cutthroat capitalist who’s always looking to make a buck.” 

Bucky snorted. “Maybe according to those trashy gossip rags, but I know better. Everyone says Stark Industries is one of the best companies to work for, and it does a hell of a lot of good all around the world.” 

“That’s all Pepper’s doing.” Stark replied dismissively. 

“I doubt it. Ms Potts has only been CEO for what, three months? And someone selfish certainly wouldn’t have spent his time doing all this for someone who he barely even knows.” Bucky gestured to the holoscreens showing a virtual version of his current arm, next to the new improved design. 

“He would for someone he admired,” Stark replied quietly, a hint of color on his cheeks.

It was Bucky’s turn to be surprised. “What do you mean?” 

“It started when I was a kid. Howard made such a big deal about Captain America that I couldn’t help but rebel. I figured it would drive Pops nuts if I picked Cap’s sidekick as my role model instead. But then I found out he really was a hero. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes stood by Rogers; even though he knew better than anyone what he’d be up against. Even after that whole ‘being a POW of Hydra’ thing, the guy jumped right back into the fray.” 

Now it was Bucky’s turn to feel his cheeks grow hot. “Steve been tellin’ tales out of school again?” 

“Nope. Got my intel from Aunt Peggy,” Stark replied, with just a bit of smugness in his expression. “You probably remember her as Agent Carter. I did a bunch of my own research as well; had quite a scrapbook at one point. You were quite the handsome devil, you know? Of course you still are, and built as hell too—“ 

Stark cut himself off abruptly. “Dammit, I knew that second scotch was a mistake. Would you give me a minute to get in my suit?” 

“Huh? Why?” Bucky couldn’t quite believe his ears; was Stark confessing some sort of attraction? 

“That way it won’t hurt as much when you punch me for making a pass at you.” His tone was joking, but Bucky saw how tense his stance was, as if he were ready to fight or flee at a moment’s notice. 

Bucky realized this could change everything between them; it was up to him to make the next move. “Now what would I want to do that for, good-lookin’?” he drawled, letting a lazy grin spread across his face. 

“Because the Bucky Barnes I thought I knew was a ladies’ man?” Stark’s confused expression would have been funny in another situation, but Bucky wasn’t about to laugh and ruin the mood. 

“Sure I like gals. They’re pretty and soft and smell good.” Bucky leaned forward and murmured, “But sometimes I want someone who’s - as you said - built as hell.” He winked. “Can I tell you a secret, Doctor Stark?” 

“Uh, sure. And um, call me Tony.” 

“You got it, Tony darlin’. And I’d sure like to hear what my name sounds like on those gorgeous lips of yours.”

Tony leaned in, and with a sultry look, pursed his lips. “Okay, Bucky. So, what’s that deep, dark secret?” 

“I’ve got a huge crush on Iron Man. Think you could put in a good word for me?” 

Tony grinned and curled one hand around the back of Bucky’s neck. “I’ll see what I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is 616-ish enough for you...


End file.
